


Search for a fic

by aphrodite161701



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite161701/pseuds/aphrodite161701
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Search for a fic

Thea and Felicity are friends, students. Oliver meets Felicity in the mansion, he desires her. Donna gets knocked down, Oliver suggests that they live, for Donna's speedy recovery, in the outbuilding in the garden. Tommy's alive. Thea and Oliver hide from Felicity that Oliver is part of the Russian mafia.


End file.
